Crush
by Sassytato
Summary: All i have to say is if you want more say so. give feedback.
1. Chapter 1

I looked behind him to see Marinette. I turned forward quickly and blushed. Nino hit me in the arm and smirked. He clearly knew I had crush on her. I has liked Marinette form day one. I just wasn't shy about it. Of course until the crush grew bigger.

When I was gaming with her, before we started, we touched hands. And I just blushed. When Jagged Stone asked her to make the C.D. cover it took me forever to ask her to sign it. I don't even think Alya knows I like her. And Alya is good at finding things out, other than super hero's real identity.

I thought to myself during class. "Should I ask Ladybug out, no she hates me. I don't even think Mari likes me. She doesn't even talk to me." I put my hands in my face and sighed.

"Mr. Agreste do you need assistance?" the teacher said angrily.

"No ma'am I'm just tired." I lied.

Nino looked at me knowing I was lying. "Just choose one." He whispered to me.

I was stunned. "Could he hear my thoughts?" I thought.

"Class dismissed. See you all tomorrow." The teacher said.

Every one stampeded out of the classroom. The day went by so quickly, probably because I spent most of it daydreaming. I went through the crowded hallway till I made it to my locker. My locker was right next to Marinette's locker. She got up and left her locker open. And I was a little curious so I looked inside. And to much of my surprise there were pictures of me everywhere. I closed my locker and ran up to Nino.

"Nino guess what?" I said excitedly.

"Let me guess. You found out Mari likes you." He said sarcastically.

"No I…wait how'd you find out?" I said confused as ever.

"I'm dating Alya, dude. I found out forever ago." He said closing his own locker and looking at me.

"Why didn't you tell me Nino?" I said angrily.

"Alya told me not to. And I'm a very trustworthy boyfriend. You can too." He said nudging me.

I blushed. "But what if she says no? Or what if Chloe finds out?" I said stressing out.

"Dude, seriously she really, really likes you. You have nothing to worry about." He said calmly.

"What about Chloe? She already hates Mari and she will hate her more." Is said slowly going into a sitting position on the floor.

"Dude, really. You will be there to protect her won't you?" He said picking me up.

"You're right Nino. I can do it." I said with confidence.

"You go tiger." I turned around quickly to see Alya. Nino was laughing and I was in complete shock, and embarrassment.

"How long have you been here?" I said still blushing putting my face in my hands.

"The whole time." She said walking over to Nino. She kissed him on the cheek then he put his arm around her shoulder. She put her are on his hip. "Just go ask her." She said.

"Fine." I said

"Wait really? I got to fi…" She said taking out her phone, but Nino stopped her and shook his head. "Fine" She said letting Nino take her phone away.

They followed me as we went outside. We found Marinette quickly. I looked at Nino and Alya and they both nodded their heads. I went up to Mari.

"Hi Marinette." I said.

She dropped he stuff and we picked it up together. "W-well thanks A-a-adr-ien."

"So I was… was wondering if you would like to go on a da-"Right in the middle of my sentence Gorilla came and escorted me to the car.

When I got in the car I put my face down. I glanced out the window to see Nino and Alya. They were glaring at Gorilla. Then looked at me and pointed to him then Mari. I just shrugged. They put their heads down and went up to Mari. That's all I saw.

I got home and face planted into my bed. "Looks like someone lost the chance to ask their little crush out on a date." I looked up to see Plagg mocking me like usual.

"'Oh shut up. You can't see your crush either." I said putting my face back in my pillow.

"I can see her. Once you ask Ladybug out!" He screamed in my ear.

"Well if I can't ask Mari out I might as well ask Ladybug." I said sitting up. "Oh wait Ladybug doesn't even like Chat Noir, great.' I said sarcastically and going back on my back.

"Well you I guess you'll never know who Ladybug really is." Plagg said sitting on his bed.

"It's not like you know who she is." I said looking up at him.

"Oh you'd be surprised." Plagg said going to the computer. "Let me show you something."

Plagg went to my pictures and grabbed a pic of Mari and Ladybug. He put them next to each other. Oh my god." I put my face in my pillow.

"Yeah just show her who you are you dumbass." He said turning off the computer.

"When will I have the chance? Its summer you dumbass." I said angrily.

"Just because you're on Va-ca does not mean Hawkmoth is." He said sass in every word.

"I guess you're right." I said sitting up.

"That's right you listen to me bitch." He said putting some shades on.

"Where'd you even get those?" I said looking at him like I was his parent.

"I have my ways." He said.

I was going to add something but Natalie walked in. "Someone is here to see you Adrien." She said IPad in hand.

To my surprise the guest wasn't just Alya, but also Nino. "What are you guys doing here?" I said confused.

"Akuma." They said together dully.

"Well I was just about to shower." I lied.

"Every time akumas rain down. You decide to shower." Nino said.

"I- uh shower when stressed." I said rushing to the shower. I turned it on. "Ok plagg its show time. Plagg claws out.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to the scene to see a little girl. Right away I knew it was our new foreign exchange student, Molly. Chloe had called her a little girl and said she will always be a big baby.

"Molly!" I exclaimed.

"Molly is no more, but Youngster's my name and younger is what you'll be." She said pointing her teddy bear.

Right in time Ladybug jumped in and saved my ass once again. "Need a little help there kitty." She said turning around and winking.

Right as she said that I smirked feeling my heart melt. "I had it under control, but it's always nice when you drop in." I said.

While we ran away to get to a safe spot I figured it was either now or never. "Ladybug will you go ou-"She was hit.

I witnessed her turn into a child again. "Kitty!" She proclaimed.

I picked her up and gave them to Marinette's parents. "Take care of her will ya?" I asked and they nodded in agreement.

As I fought youngster I realized my luck. It was as lucky as black cat. I kept fighting wondering how I would get the akuma after. Then an idea sprung up.

I went back to Babybug and took her yo-yo. "I'll need to borrow this." And went off.

It was like luck was carried around in the yo-yo and I almost got the akuma immediately.

When people went back to normal, Ladybug was nowhere to be found.

I went home right away giving up.

"OMG, look at your luck today." Plagg laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I said face planting back into my pillows.

'Here let me do you a favor tomorrow, ok?" He said sliding on his shades and grabbing a tiny cup of lemonade.

"Where do you get all this?' I said looking at him in confusion.

"Ways." He said.

The next day I was late to school like usual. To my surprise Nino and Alya were sitting together. "What are you doing." I said nervously.

"Now's your time champ." Alya said.

"But, bu-"I stuttered

"No buts lover boy." Nino said.

"Fine" I walked awkwardly down to my seat.

When Mari walked in she stopped in shock. She ran to Alya and they talked for a while. Mari sighed and shyly sat down next to me.

"So there's a dance Friday want to come with Alya, Nino, and I?" I asked.

Then she fainted. Just…Like…That. Alya tapped me on the shoulder. "That's what I call a yes." And then I blushed.

Class started and Alya took Marinette to the nurse. The class dragged on. Mari and Aly came back after what seemed like forever. "What took so long?" I whispered to Alya."

"Calm down, it literally took ten minutes." She said.

Alya nudged Marinette until finally she said something. "T-t-that Great, I meant would be that. I mean great that would be great." She stuttered.

I smiled. Finally things went right.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally asked her out…kind of. Sure it was more of an invite, but I'm getting somewhere.

I got home and plopped on my bed. I screamed as loud as I could into my pillow. I couldn't contain myself.

"Looks like someone has a date." Plagg says getting out of my bag still wearing the shades from earlier this week.

"Are you ever going to take those off?" I said glaring at him.

"For battels, yes. Other circumstances…no." He cackled with laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't wait Plagg." I laid down and looked at him.

"You make me sick ya know." He said throwing a piece of camembert into his mouth.

"Right back at you." I said looking up at the ceiling.

"I was ease dropping on Juleka, and guess who she asked to the dance?" He asked sitting on my desk.

"Rose." I said.

"Ro- how did you know?" He said more confused than ever.

"Please all of us have an OTP and that one was obviously at the top of everyone's list." I explained sitting up.

"Psh what-ever." He said rolling his eyes.

The week went by slowly, but it was finally Friday. I was getting dressed in a nice black suit, I matched it with a green tie. I was talking to Marinette earlier and she was going to wear a red dress. Sense I liked ladybug too I thought dressing green and red together would be good. I grabbed my bag and Plagg was already eating.

"We're leaving." I said. "You going to keep eating or not?" I asked.

"I'll keep eating thank you very much." He said grabbing the edge of his coat and pulling it on himself.

"I swear to god, where do you get this stuff." I said.

"Like I said, I have my ways." He murmured.

It's like he has a secret stock of stuff from his past. It's ridiculous really, I mean why you need all this stuff. Not like you have anything to cover.

We got downstairs and Gorilla was waiting for me outside. My father looked at me with a straight face as I walked out. And I was beginning to think of Hawk Moth. Clearly the cat was out of the bag this time.

Hello my potato chips! I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while I was on vacation and forgot all about it. Sense I wanted to give you guys something quick this one was a little short. I'm sorry for the length of this chapter, but the next one will be longer for sure. Keep on reading my fellow fanfiction potatoes.


End file.
